


Let's Have a Conversation

by MountainMew



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe being weak isn't so bad, afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my week slowly catching up with Vanguard G, since it's been over a year now since I gave it the light of day. I still have odd feelings for the show that I can't really discern, but... It's been enjoyable.  
> I didn't think I'd fall so deeply for Taiyou when he was introduced. I had a feeling he'd be important, but... His role hit me on a very oddly personal level. As much as I cried over the happy cute friendship ending he got with Chrono, it feels kind of wrong, too? After all that abuse, I would think it'd take a lot more to get this kid to smile and want to play Vanguard, again... Still! It was a cute ending!  
> I'm nervous! I've been watching Vanguard for years and still I never would have thought I'd write a fanfic for it... Please, be kind!! I am so nervous... I just want Taiyou and Chrono to love each other!!

  “Chrono...”  
  Chrono is at a loss for words, despite Taiyou’s expectations of him. He’s not sure what to say, anymore, that won’t end in an argument. Sure, he could repeat the same mantra he’s been saying over and over again, but his words carry no weight in the ocean of enigmity that is Taiyou. They’ll sink before ever being heard, so for that he holds his tongue.  
  And Taiyou is rather content, just listening to the waves in Chrono’s body reminding himself what a child he is. He can hear the curdles of Chrono’s stomach all the way to his ribs, and the gentle, almost nonexistent beats of his heart. _Breathing sounds so odd,_ he inhales, _beneath someone’s skin._ He exhales.  
  Taiyou wants a concrete definition for his feelings for Chrono, his difficult savior. His favorite passtime to spend with Chrono is sitting in silence, just like this. The thought that it must be torture for someone as loud and obnoxious as Chrono puts a smile on his face, one that goes unnoticed but is appreciated none-the-less. Chrono doesn’t smile much with Taiyou, busying himself with thoughts he otherwise never has the time for.  
  
  Taiyou finds his wrist a burden, these days. Initially, he thought he could never touch a bracelet again, at least not without remembering his own shortcomings. In spite of that, he finds Chrono never fails to surprise him.  
  “Here.” He states, as abrupt as ever.  
  Taiyou dangles the jewelry around his fingers for sometime, shocked but not particularly showy about it.  
  Chrono twines his own fingers with Taiyou’s, “For luck,” he says. “To remind you we can have fun, together.” He smiles.  
  How do you respond to that? _You don’t._ Taiyou concludes. There’s a lot of things Taiyou runs through his mind wondering if he should say. Thank you’s and other appreciations, of course, but also buzzing sounds like _how stupid can you possibly be?_ and _have you already forgotten about United Sanctuary?_  
  All of his feelings are incorrect, he thinks. Lifting Chrono’s hand with his, dragging Chrono’s feet a little closer, he presses his new luck charm to his face. Closing his eyes, he invites the feelings Chrono is trying to get across to him, whether he understands them or not, he wants to acknowledge them as best he can, because Chrono would do the same for him.  
  He’s never worn that bracelet, nor the one Chrono gave him a week later, nor the one Chrono gave him on his birthday, or Christmas, or the birthday after that. In more ways than one, Taiyou feels he hasn’t changed at all. But Chrono takes him at face value, holding his hand for every step up the down escalator. Taiyou finds it helps to imagine, with time, he’ll have enough bracelets to cover his entire arm on their wedding.  
  Even then, he thinks he’ll never be able to wrap a bracelet around his wrist.  
  
  How many years have to pass, for Taiyou to be strong enough to surpass Chrono? _Actually_ , he thinks, _what am I supposed to do, if I beat Chrono?_ Chasing after Chrono is all he has left, now that everything else he had has come to be nothing more than dust in the wind.  
  _Weakness is..._ What is his weakness? Is it Chrono’s smile, beaming with positivity? That Chrono still believes in him, that Chrono can say things like “I’m having fun,” without any hesitation at all.  
  Taiyou can admit somedays that Vanguard is fun. It takes a while, five turns exactly, Taiyou calculates, before he smiles a little. Ultimately, he puts what little fate he has left in the future Chrono’s cards have laid out for him, but looking at Chrono, _cardfighting_ with Chrono puts him back at square one.  
  He wants a calculated world, where every piece of this puzzle called Vanguard falls right into the place it belongs. Somewhere in this game, he believes he’ll find the actions to express to Chrono his feelings. Though he can admit now, solely to Chrono, that Kanzaki’s methods were extreme, those beliefs still ring in his head, now. Maybe, Kanzaki left him with a gift, after all. This endless buzzing in the back of his head that says he will never be the one.  
  Despite Chrono’s actions all but proving otherwise, Taiyou has a hard time believing Chrono cares about him. Taiyou is weak, what has he done to deserve Chrono’s unbridled attention? With age, Taiyou finds his self conscious behavior grow worse and worse. And all these years he’s worked away from the United Sanctuary, trying to find his true strength, he feels have amounted to less than what UniSan gave him.  
  It’s easy to want to fall back into UniSan’s arms, though it’s original form is no longer running. The quick path to winning, to being better than anyone else, to say without any thought at all that weakness is a sin; this is the path Taiyou wants to remain on, to commit to until he can show Chrono his enlightenment.  
  It’s hard to accept this methodology that gave Taiyou so much comfort was little more than abuse in the end. Taiyou doesn’t want to believe that the strength he had was manipulation to his self. Who on Earth would?  
  The few things Taiyou can accept equally revolve around Chrono. After all, Chrono is the light of his life, why should he care about what anyone else has to say, when Chrono is strong and they are weak? Chrono’s said a thousand or so times that that’s the sort of thinking he’s trying to pull Taiyou away from, but there’s lot of things in Taiyou’s brain that need to be surgically removed.  
  _It takes time_ , Chrono believes. His cards have paved the way to their future, but how distant that future is escapes him. Patience is a concept that used elude him, as well, but he’s coming to enjoy the longer bouts of quiet time between the two of them. They don’t talk, or interact in any way, but Chrono still finds it nice, albeit claustrophobic.  
  There’s a lot of time to get out of bed. There’s a lot of undefined time, and a lot of ways to spend that time. Taiyou says it’s unhealthy, “ _weak_ ,” to keep each other up so late, but he never closes his eyes long enough to even pretend he’s trying to sleep. He obsesses himself with Chrono’s insides, ignoring the world spinning around him.  
  “This is fun, Chrono.” Taiyou says, unsure of the honesty of his own statement.  
  Chrono smiles, lifting Taiyou, who’s still painfully too short, and hugs him. Pressing his ear to Chrono’s, Taiyou takes this time to listen to the sounds of his own body, the ones that don’t consist of buzzing or frustration. Chrono is so strong, and Taiyou is still weak, but their hearts beat in tune with each other, and that, at least, puts them at eye level. Taiyou doesn’t deserve anything Chrono’s given to him, but beneath the surface, they’re ultimately two halves of the same whole.  
  Absentmindedly, Chrono strokes the white streak still pervading Taiyou’s hair. _“It doesn’t suit you,”_ He’d say, time and time again, but Taiyou found strength in it. Rather, his hair is all he had left to have strength in, a part of him he can’t seem to change, that he hasn’t even trimmed in the last few years.  
  _“Would you rather it be red?”_  
  Taiyou has gotten better about laughing, and making jokes. _Show me the world I truly desire, huh?_ He wonders if he can live up to Chrono’s expectation, pressing his wrist against Chrono’s lips. He can’t stop himself from crying, at this point he’s stopped noticing at all, not until the morning after, anyway.  
  “Yeah, it is fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Define "enigmity," for me, because I made that word up while writing. Enigma didn't sound right.


End file.
